parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (BattleInfoPeace Style)
'''Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (BattleInfoPeace Style) '''is BattleInfoPeace's Movie-spoof of "Tekken Love in the Risen Christ". Cast *Young Christie Monteiro - Paula (Earthbound) *Adult Christie Monteiro - Zoonah (Kids Church Classics) *Young Kazuya Mishima - Ness (Earthbound) *Adult Kazuya Mishima - Brandon Gonzalves (Kids Church Classics) *Gon - Yoshi (Mario Bros.) *Young Alex - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Adult Alex - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Young Bruce Irvin - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Adult Bruce Irvin - Carlo (Kids Church Classics) *Young Jun Kazama - Chloe (Madeline) *Adult Jun Kazama - Mona (WarioWare) *Young Eddy Gordo - Young Jago (The Killer Instinct Movie) *Adult Eddy Gordo - Jago (Killer Instinct) *Young Tiger Jackson - Noddy (Make Way for Noddy) *Adult Tiger Jackson - Jimmy P (WarioWare) *Young Lee Chaolan - Thumper (Bambi) *Adult Lee Chaolan - Rabbit (Pooh) *Young Violet - Plucky (Tiny Toons) *Adult Violet - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Young Combot - Young Rodney (Robots (2005) *Adult Combot - Adult Rodney (Robots (2005) *Heihachi Mishima - Shan Yu (Mulan) *Heihachi's Guards - Shan Yu's Archer, Scout, Huntsman and Bodyguards (Mulan) *Ogre - Fib (LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space) *True Ogre - Monstro the Whale (Pinocchio) *Devil Kazuya - Micheal Jordan (Space Jam) *Young Angel - Yvette (The New Adventures of Madeline) *Adult Angel - Ms. Kay (Kids Church Classics) *Christie's Grandfather - Toadsworth (Mario Bros) *Horse - Angus (Brave) *Forest Animals - Forest Animals and Other Animals (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Bambi and Sleeping Beauty) Scenes *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 1 - The Beginning/"Lift High the Cross" *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 2 - Convertsation for the Meaning *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 3 - The Great Mall/"When I See That Girl Of Mine" *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 4 - Ness Leads the Way *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 5 - Paula and Jago visits Training *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 6 - Yoshi's Island Adventure *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 7 - Ness's Captured *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 8 - Shan Yu's Plan *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 9 - Free *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 10 - Lovely Morning/Brandon Gonzalves's Birthday/Rabbit's Good News *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 11 - Plan For a Party *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 12 - "I Hate You"/Zoonah meets Brandon Gonzalves *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 13 - Zoonah's Surprise/"Prepare to Die" (Shan Yu's song)/Escape for Good *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 14 - "To God To Be the Glory" *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 15 - Shan Yu's Greatest Act *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 16 - Happy Life *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 17 - The Party *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 18 - Nowhere Can Realize Zoonah or Jago/Toadsworth's Funeral *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 19 - Kidnapped *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 20 - Rescue/Escaped from Kidnapped *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 21 - Battle/Battle with Fib/Final Battle of Wrath with Monstro the Whale/Happy Ending *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 22 - End Credits Category:BattleInfoPeace Category:Tekken Love in the Risen Christ Movie Spoofs Category:Cast Video List Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof